Suki yo, Sasuke!
by Haruna Saomi
Summary: "Oh jadi kau juniorku. Panggil aku senpai ya. Oh ya kenalkan namaku Naruto. Na—" "Namaku Sasuke." "kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu nama keluargamu?" 'Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini' Read and Review! Chap. 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Ide pasaran, tapi fic ini asli milik saya

Gaje, Typo(s), abal, jelek, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Langit Konoha dihiasi oleh awan-awan mendung yang siap menumpahkan butir-butir hujan. Angin pun setia menemani sang awan mendung tersebut yang menyebabkan udara di Konoha menjadi dingin. Musim gugur baru memasuki minggu pertama, tapi hujan telah terus menerus turun membasahi tanah Konoha.

Seorang pria berlari terpogoh-pogoh, di tangannya ada beberapa map. Tangannya berusaha menghalau air yang akan membasahi mapnya itu. "Ahh, kenapa aku bisa lupa bawa payung sih! Kalau tugas ini sampai rusak habislah aku." Gumamnya. Kakinya berlari mendekati sebuah kafe dengan plang besar bertuliskan Rainy Caffee. Tangannya sudah mencapai gagang pintu kafe, sebelum ada tangan lain yang menyentuh gagang tersebut.

DEG DEG DEG. Degup jantung si pria itu berpacu seiring tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan lain itu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Di hadapannya terdapat seorang pria muda atau masih bisa dibilang remaja berperawakan kurus tapi cukup tinggi, walaupun tidak setinggi dirinya. Remaja itu juga masih terdiam dengan tangan tetap bersentuhan.

"Ah Maaf, silakan kau masuk duluan." Ucap pria bersurai pirang itu setelah cukup lama terdiam. Remaja berkulit putih susu itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam disertai gumaman pelan. 'Kenapa jantungku berdebar gini?' Naruto—pria bersurai pirang tadi memegang dadanya yang berdetak cukup kencang.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam Rainy Caffee, aroma kopi langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciuman Naruto memberikan efek tenang padanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kafe. Matanya terhenti pada meja pojok yang cukup tersembunyi. Ia menghampiri meja tersebut, disana telah terdapat remaja yang tadi membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Permisi, boleh duduk disini. Sepertinya meja yang lain cukup penuh." Remaja itu menegakkan kepalanya. Mata onyxnya menangkap pria yang berbicara padanya. Ia terpaku. Lagi. "Hello,, aku boleh duduk disini?" merasa tak didengarkan Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan remaja itu. Sejenak ia tersentak lalu kembali sadar. "Ahh, silakan."

"Biasanya yang datang ke kafe ini mahasiswa dari Universitas Konoha. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di kafe ini . Jadi, apa kau mahasiswa UK juga?" Tanya Naruto pada remaja di depannya. Ia cukup terpesona pada remaja di depannya ini. Rambutnya raven, senada dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam, lalu kulitnya putih susu, serta wajahnya yang cukup tampan. "Belum. Maksudku aku akan masuk Universitas Konoha semester depan." Jawabnya pelan. "Oh jadi kau juniorku. Panggil aku senpai ya. Oh ya kenalkan namaku Naruto. Na—" "Namaku Sasuke." belum selesai Naruto memperkenalkan diri, remaja di depannya telah menyela. Naruto mengernyit heran. "Hei aku belum selesai bicara tau. Namamu hanya Sasuke? Nama keluargamu?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Nama keluargaku tidak penting untuk kau ketahui. Oleh karena itu aku juga tidak perlu tau nama keluargamu." Naruto hampir saja akan memprotes jika saja tidak ada pelayan yang datang. "Permisi, anda pesan apa?" pelayan tersebut tersenyum sambil memberikan daftar menu. "Hai, Matsuri. Aku pesan cappucinno." Sapa Naruto sambil menyengir lebar. Pelayan bernama Matsuri itu membalas tersenyum. "Naruto-kun, siapa ini pacar barumu?" bluussshh. Kontan wajah Naruto memerah. Merasa dibicarakan Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya setelah lama terpaku pada daftar menu. "Bukan. Bukan. Aku juga baru mengenalnya. Dia akan jadi junior kita semester depan. Perkenalkan namanya Sasuke. Nah Sasuke ini Matsuri." Matsuri mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai, Sasuke-kun. Namaku Matsuri. Jadi kau mau pesan apa?" Sasuke segera menjabat tangan Matsuri. "Hn. Aku pesan jus tomat saja." Matsuri melepas tangannya yang dijabat Sasuke. "Baiklah. Satu cappucinno dan satu jus tomat. Akan segera datang."

Setelah Matsuri pergi hanya sunyi yang mengisi meja no. 23 ini. Remaja berkulit susu itu tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya, lalu matanya menatap keluar jendela kafe tersebut. Naruto terpaku melihat sosok di depannya. 'Aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk seindah dia.'

Sasuke tetap menatap keluar jendela sampai ia mendengar suara Matsuri mengantarkan pesanannya. "Ini Cappucinnonya dan ini Jus Tomatnya. Silakan dinikmati, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto keduanya menoleh ke arah Matsuri. "Ahh~~ terima kasih, Matsuri-chan." Cengiran lebar Naruto berikan kepada Matsuri, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. "Aku harus bekerja lagi. Jaa ne."

Selepas kepergian Matsuri, Naruto memberanikan diri membuka percakapan dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu nama keluargamu? Di Jepang, mayoritas selalu memakai nama keluarga ketika memanggil seseorang yang baru dikenal. Bukankah agak tidak sopan jika langsung memanggil nama kecilmu sedangkan kita baru bertemu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tapi ia tetap diam. Tak lama ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali dari Naruto. "Kurasa tak ada kau memanggil nama kecilku. Lagipula Kaa-san tidak memperbolehkanku memberitahukan nama keluargaku pada sembarang orang." Sasuke menjawab dengan frekuensi suara yang kecil di dalam kafe yang cukup berisik ini. Tapi Naruto tetap mendengar suara Sasuke yang seperti gumaman itu. Tangan Naruto bergerak mengelus pelan punggung Sasuke. "Pasti Ibumu punya alasan yang kuat kenapa ia melarangmu seperti itu." Sasuke mengangguk singkat tanpa melihat wajah Naruto. "Terima Kasih, Naruto-senpai." Entah kenapa saat Sasuke menyebut namanya, Naruto merasakan ada suatu getar lain yang mendiami hatinya. Ia terpaku sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut. "Sama-sama."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang mengesap pelan Cappucinnonya. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang. 'Astaga, haruskah aku berdebar sekencang ini? Kurasa aku tidak lupa meminumnya.' Pikir Sasuke. Matanya tertuju pada Naruto sampai objek yang dilihatnya menoleh. Naruto menatap tepat pada mata onyx jernih itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya ikut memegang dadanya. "Sasuke.." Tanpa melepas pandangannya, tangan Naruto yang lain memegang tangan Sasuke lalu membawanya ke depan dadanya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa disini berdebar keras. Dapatkah kau merasakannya?" Sasuke tetap terdiam. "Aku—" belum sempat kata-kata Sasuke diteruskan, handphonenya berdering keras. Buru-buru ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. "Ahh,, Maaf—saya permisi dulu." Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru terjadi.

"Moshi-moshi, nii-san. Ada apa?" Sekarang Sasuke telah berada di toilet pria. Ia masih tetap memegang dadanya. "Aku akan segera pulang, nii-san./sudah, aku sudah makan./iya nii-san. Aku pulang sekarang." Sasuke menghela napas, ia memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia memutar keran wastafel di depannya. Ia basuh wajah pucatnya dengan perlahan. 'Ada apa denganku?'

Setelah mematikan keran, Sasuke berjalan pelan ke meja yang didudukinya tadi. Ia melihat Naruto yang masih sibuk mengesap Cappucinnonya. "Maaf senpai. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Minummu biar aku yang bayar saja. Jaa ne,senpai." Sasuke meletakkan beberapa lembar uang lalu berjalan keluar.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tampaknya ia ingin mengejar remaja itu tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Jadi ia tetap duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. 'Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke?'

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Seorang pria bersurai merah bata berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup kecil tapi terlihat mewah. Wajahnya tampak datar tapi cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia khawatir. Sesekali ia menekan tombol di handphone merahnya. "Kalau dalam 5 menit anak itu tidak datang, akan kususul dia." Ucapnya geram.

5 menit berlalu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggunya. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia berjalan ke arah garasi mobilnya. Belum sempat ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Nii-san, kau mau kemana?" Gaara—nama pria berrambut merah itu—menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut. "Apanya yang kemana? Kau yang kemana saja baka!" bentaknya seraya menjitak kepala seseorang di depannya.

"Gomen ne, Gaara-nii. Hujan menghambat perjalananku. Aku sih mau saja menerobos hujan, tapi aku tahu kau pasti akan berpidato di depanku." Remaja di depan Gaara tersebut mengelus pelan kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Gaara. "Memangnya kau mau jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa jalan-jalan lagi? Yasudah ayo masuk! Udara diluar cukup dingin. Aku tak mau kau terserang flu, Sasu!"Gaara merangkul Sasuke yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Sasuke pun merapatkan dirinya kepada sang kakak. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup kecil itu.

~~TBC~~

Hoolaaa~~~ aku author baru, datang membawa fic baru! Semoga kalian suka ya!

Mind to Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Ide pasaran, tapi fic ini asli milik saya

Gaje, Typo(s), abal, jelek, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

~~Haruna Saomi~~

"Kemana saja kau,hah? Hanya menyerahkan berkas tidak selama itu, Sasu! Kau main kemana dulu?" ucap Gaara agak sedikit berteriak dari dapur. Yang ditanya hanya duduk menyenderkan punggung di sofa. "Sasuke?" Pria bersurai merah itu kembali dari dapurnya membawa sepiring makanan dan segelas minuman. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang adik. "Setelah menyerahkan berkas, aku berkeliling UK sebentar." Jeda sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Tapi tiba-tiba hujan turun jadi aku berteduh dulu di kafe, nii-san."

"Kau belum makan ya?" Gaara menyodorkan sepiring makanan yang dibawanya. Di dalamnya terdapat 2 potong roti dan beberapa iris tomat segar. "Sudah niisan. Sekarang aku sudah kenyang." Ia menyingkirkan piring yang disodorkan Gaara. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Napasnya mulai tak beraturan, wajahnya pun mulai memucat. Gaara yang melihatnya pun panik. "Kubilang apa tadi? Jangan kecapean. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih!" Gaara mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Dibawanya tubuh kurus itu ke dalam kamar."Ta-ak a-p-a nii-s-an, tu-tu-run-kan a-aku!" ucap Sasuke dengan terbata-bata. Gaara berdecak kesal.

"Makan dulu ini lalu minum obatmu." Sekali lagi Gaara menyodorkan makanan tadi. Saat ini napas Sasuke sudah cukup teratur. Ia mulai memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Gaara memerhatikan Sasuke tanpa berkedip dalam matanya tercerminkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. "Gaara-nii,," Sasuke mempersatukan pandangannya dengan Gaara. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan sang kakak. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." Gaara memandang Sasuke lembut. Tangan kirinya membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke, meremasnya pelan seolah menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya. Ia membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Diciumnya puncak kepala adik tercinta. "Jangan seperti ini lagi ya! Kau tidak tau seberapa besar rasa khawatirku, Sasu. Kumohon jangan sakit lagi!" Dirasakannya anggukan pelan dari Sasuke, Gaara kembali mencium puncak kepala Sasuke.

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Suasana di UK kental akan kesibukan. Mahasiswa-mahasiswinya sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangan junior mereka. Mulai dari panitia OSPEK Kampus sampai panitia OSPEK Jurusan sibuk mempersiapkan acara yang cukup penting di Kampus itu. Naruto salah satu Penanggung jawab OSPEK Fakultas pun sibuk mondar mandir di depan Fakultasnya, FMIPA.

"Aku tidak mau mengedepankan senioritas. Kita mengadakan OSPEK ini untuk mendidik junior kita. Jangan pakai kekerasan. Beri kesan bahwa kita senior yang tidak gila hormat. Mengerti?" Naruto memberikan wejangan di depan rekan-rekannya. Walaupun sekarang Naruto mahasiswa tingkat 5 tapi baru kali ini ia didaulat menjadi Penanggungjawab ospek fakultasnya. Naruto menghela napas panjang, sejak satu bulan yang lalu ia mulai sibuk dengan segala persiapan acara ini. Belum lagi ia sedang tidak fokus karena selalu teringat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke—remaja yang tak sengaja ia temui di kafe—3 minggu lalu.

Pria berumur 20 tahun itu selalu datang ke Rainy Caffee setiap sore, tapi ia tetap saja tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan remaja manis itu. 'Setidaknya ia akan kuliah di UK. Tapi aku tak tau dia di jurusan mana.' Ia menghela napas lagi.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto kepada pria berambut merah bata. Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pemanggil. "Aku mau menyerahkan laporan persiapan OSPEK Fakultas MIPA. Tolong beritahu aku kalau ada yang salah atau kurang ya!" Naruto menyerahkan beberapa map ditangannya kepada Gaara. Tahun ini Gaara diamanahkan menjadi Ketua Pelaksana OSPEK di Kampusnya ini. Naruto harus banyak belajar dari Gaara yang sudah lebih banyak berpengalaman. "Hn, nanti aku hubungi kau lagi." Gaara mengambil berkas yang disodorkan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk singkat. Gaara melambaikan tangan lalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Mobil hitam yang cukup mewah itu baru saja meluncur mulus dari garasi sebuah rumah. Di dalamnya terdapat dua laki-laki, yang satu cukup dewasa dan yang satu lagi masih remaja. "Kau tak usah ikut acara keliling kampus. UK terlalu luas nanti kau kecapean. Dan lagi kalau ada senior yang memerintahkanmu macam-macam, jangan diikuti bilang saja kau dilarang olehku." Gaara,pria berambut merah itu sedang memberikan wejangan kepada adiknya. Sedangkan adiknya itu—Sasuke—hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dilarang berbuat apa-apa nii-san. Lagipula ini ospek pertamaku, kau tau sendiri kaa-san melarangku ikut hal seperti ini." Gaara memberikan deathglare kepada Sasuke. "Kalau kau tau kaa-san melarangmu kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala sih! Selama kaa-san tak ada bersamamu, kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau harus ikuti semua perintahku!" ucap Gaara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, kepalanya ia tundukkan. "aku bisa mengatur hidupku sendiri, Gaara-nii. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengaturku. Ini hidupku, nii-san." Bersamaan dengan terhentinya ucapan Sasuke, mobil hitam itu telah sampai di parkiran Universitas Konoha. Sasuke buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman yang dipakainya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil Gaara. Sebelum sepenuhnya keluar mobil tangan Sasuke ditarik oleh Gaara. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap intens kedua emerald Gaara. "Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau nii-san." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke menarik tangannya yang dipegang Gaara. Gaara memandang kosong ke arah adiknya itu. "Ck, dasar keras kepala!"

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk UK. Di depan matanya terpampang jelas kesibukan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi UK, sedangkan para mahasiswa baru belum datang. Kenapa? Karena memang acara OSPEK ini akan dimulai 2 jam lagi. Sasuke berjalan lebih jauh, matanya mencari-cari fakultas yang akan menjadi fakultas tempatnya belajar. Karena terlalu sibuk mencari fakultasnya, ia tak sadar bahwa sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian senior-seniornya. Seorang pria berambut coklat menepuk pelan bahunya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah orang itu. "Kau mahasiswa baru?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Aku Hyuuga Neji. Mengapa kau sudah datang? Acara baru akan dimulai 2 jam lagi." Pria berambut coklat itu menarik pelan tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya duduk dibangku dekatnya. "Aku Sasuke, Hyuuga-senpai. Tadi aku berangkat bersama kakakku. Ia salah satu panita di acara ini. Jadi katanya ia harus menyelesaikan persiapan acara ini." Neji tersenyum singkat. "Benarkah? Siapa nama kakakmu?" Remaja bermata onyx itu memandang singkat seniornya itu. "Gaara." Jawabnya singkat. Mata Neji melebar sejenak. "Oh Kau adiknya Gaara. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Gaara punya adik. Apalagi secantik kamu." Kontan Sasuke memandang Neji. Bibirnya dikerucutkan. "Aku laki-laki, senpai." Neji tertawa singkat. Tangannya mencubit pipi chubby Sasuke. "Hahaha.. Aku tahu kok. Ohya, kau sedang apa disini? Terpisah dengan Gaara? Mau kuantar ke Gaara." Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Jangan antar aku ke Gaara-nii. Maukah kau mengantarku ke Fakultas MIPA? Sedari tadi aku cari tapi tidak ketemu."

"Nah! Ini dia FMIPA. Pantas saja kau tak menemukannya. FMIPA ini agak terpojok sih." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Matanya menelusuri bangunan di depannya. Ia cukup terkesima melihatnya. "Sasuke... Kenapa Gaara tak pernah cerita tentang kau ya? Padahal aku sahabatnya loh!" Sasuke menatap Neji. Ia terdiam cukup lama. "Gaara-nii memang agak sensitif jika berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Lagipula selama ini aku di Suna, jadi percuma bercerita tentangku." Ucapnya disertai senyum kecil. Ia teringat akan pertengkaran kecil dengan kakaknya. 'Aku akan minta maaf nanti' batin Sasuke.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam fakultas MIPA. Ternyata cukup sibuk juga, walaupun tidak sesibuk lapangan yang dilalui Sasuke tadi. Neji tersenyum dan membalas sapaan orang-orangg di sekitarnya. "Yo, Naruto!" Sasuke yang daritadi menunduk seketika mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia diam membatu ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan pria bersurai pirang yang tiga minggu lalu ia temui.

**Naruto's POV**

"Yo, Naruto!" Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah seseorang yang memanggilku. Oh, ternyata Neji. Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seseorang di belakang Neji. Aku terpaku. Sungguh aku benar-benar kaget melihatnya. Aku diam dan aku pun melihatnya sedang terdiam.

Ohh Kami-sama benarkah itu dia? Orang yang selama 3 minggu ini menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku.. Astaga Sasuke! Kau makin indah saja!

Neji menarik lembut tangan Sasuke. Ia melangkah mendekatiku yang masih tak melepas pandanganku dari sosok remaja tampan itu. "Sa-Sasuke!" seruku saat ia berada dihadapanku. Neji mengerjapkan matanya memandangku dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kau kenal dia Naruto?" aku mengangguk antusias. Aku melihat Sasuke sedaritadi hanya menundukkan kepala saja. Di wajahnya tercipta semburat merah muda. Ahh~~ dia manis sekali. "Kau juga tau kalau dia adik Gaara?" pertanyaan Neji membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke. Aku mengernyit heran, Sasuke adik Gaara? Tidak mirip sama sekali. Tunggu sebentar! Selama ini Gaara bilang ia tak memiliki nama keluarga dan Sasuke juga tidak mau menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Mungkin mereka memang saudara.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Aku baru kenal Sasuke dan aku juga tak terlalu dekat dengan Gaara." Aku menatap Sasuke lagi. Ia tetap saja menundukkan kepala. "Oh begitu. Ohya, aku harus pergi ke fakultasku tugasku belum selesai nih. Aku tinggal disini ya, Sasuke! Jaa ne!" Neji lalu membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlari. "Terima Kasih, seenpaaiii" teriak Sasuke pada Neji yang belum cukup jauh.

"Ne, Sasuke sebenarnya sedang apa kau disini? Acara OSPEK masih sekitar 2 jam lagi." Aku mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku taman FMIPA. Untungnya pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi aku bisa sedikit berbincang dengan Sasuke. "Aku ikut berangkat bersama Gaara-nii tadi. Kenapa aku disini? Karena aku hanya ingin melihat fakultas yang sudah kupilih." Dia di fakultas MIPA juga? Astaga aku satu fakultas dengannya. Kutekan dadaku yang terdetak makin kencang. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar. "Apa prodi yang kau pilih?" ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap padaku. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Matematika. Kau juga di fakultas ini, senpai?" Aku mengangguk antusias. "ya, di jurusan yang sama denganmu. Sekarang aku sudah semester 5 loh." Aku tersenyum bangga. Aku melihat ada kilau kekaguman di mata onyxnya.

**END Naruto's POV**

.

.

.

Pria berambut putih kebiruan berlari terpogoh-pogoh. "NARUTOOO! NAAARUUTOO! Sial kemana sih dia!" ia berdecak kesal, pasalnya sejak tadi ia mencari sang penanggung jawab ospek fakultas ini. Langkah kakinya berhenti tiba-tiba ketika mata violetnya menangkap sosok pirang yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Langsung saja ia lari kearah orang yang dicarinya itu.

"Naruto!" suigetsu—pria bermata violet tadi—memanggil Naruto. "Ada apa?" ucap Naruto padanya. Suigetsu melirik sekilas pada anak berambut raven yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Laporan pertanggung jawabanmu ada yang salah. Ketua memintamu untuk memperbaikinya sebelum acara ini dimulai." Naruto mengambil berkas-berkas yang ada ditangan Suigetsu. Ia membaca sekilas, lalu menatap Sasuke. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau mau ikut atau tunggu disini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. "Aku tunggu disini saja, Naruto-senpai." Naruto maju sambil mengacak pelan surai raven Sasuke. "Acara dimulai 1 jam lagi ya! Jaa, Sasuke!" Naruto berlari diikuti oleh Suigetsu yang daritadi hanya menatap diam Sasuke.

~~Haruna Saomi~~

"Kami disini untuk mendidik kalian menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Masa kuliah berbeda dengan saat kalian SMA kemarin. Jangan anggap apa yang kami lakukan tidak ada gunanya." Sasuke memandang lembut sosok yang sedang berdiri diatas podium sambil memberikan sambutan singkat. Ia langsung ingat jika ia akan meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Ia sadar bahwa kakaknya itu mengkhawatirkannya tapi Sasuke tak mau membuat Gaara terlalu berlebihan seperti tadi pagi. Ia menghela napas pelan.

Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh ketika Gaara turun. Sasuke melihat bahwa Gaara sedang menolehkan kepala kenan dan kiri. Mencarinya mungkin. 'Nanti saja kutemui dia!'.

Saat ini acara keliling kampus UK. Sasuke tak berniat mengikutinya, ia hanya mau keliling fakultas MIPA. Jadilah ia berjalan sendiri ke fakultas itu. Lagipula setelah ini rombongan itu akan menuju fakultas masing-masing. Jadi Sasuke langsung saja menunggu disana. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah gedung di kanan dan kirinya. Mulutnya bergumam pelan. "Ini Jurusan Kimia, yang disana jurusan Fisika." matanya bersinar ketika menemukan gedung yang bertuliskan **"Jurusan Matematika"**. "Ini dia untuk jurusan Matematika."

Ketika sedang sibuk mengamati Gedung jurusan Matematika, bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Di depannya terdapat seorang wanita bersurai pirang dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda. "Konnichiwa! Kau mahasiswa baru? Kenapa sudah sampai disini?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Lalu berucap pelan, "Aku tidak ikut acara keliling kampus." Ia tersenyum manis lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Yamanaka Ino, dari jurusan Kimia." Sasuke menjabat tangan senpai didepannya. "Aku Sasuke, salam kenal, Yamanaka-san!" Sasuke melihat senpainya itu tertawa kecil. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Panggil saja aku Ino-senpai, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ino menyodorkan beberapa amplop yang berwarna-warni. "Kau belum mengambil ini di depan?" Sasuke menggeleng. Matanya menatap iris aquamarine milik Ino. "Kalau begitu ambil, ini untuk kegiatan selanjutnya disini!" Sasuke mengambil satu amplop berwarna merah,Warna kesukaan kakaknya. "Nah Sasuke-kun ayo kita ke lapangan sepertinya rombongan yang lain sudah datang." Ino menarik pelan lengan Sasuke yang terbalut kemeja putih.

.

.

.

"Kalian ambil amplop ini lalu kalian bacakan apa isinya." Ino berbicara di depan juniornya dengan menggunakan pengeras suara. Ia membagikan amplop itu ke masing-masing remaja di hadapannya. ia menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri paling pojok. "Kau bacakan apa yang kau dapat." Serunya tanpa pengeras suara. "Memakai kacamata hitam selama satu bulan penuh di dalam FMIPA." Ino dan beberapa temannya menyeringai sadis. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu di dalam boks di hadapannya. "Kau bisa memulainya sekarang, kouhai~" ia menyerahkan kacamata hitam besar kepada remaja tadi. "Selanjutnya!" ia menunjuk remaja berbadan besar di sebelah remaja tadi. "Membantu tukang kebun membersihkan halaman selama dua hari." Remaja itu mendengus setelah membacakan miliknya. "Kau bisa mulai besok!" Ino menunjuk remaja selanjutnya. "Kau dapat apa Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke membuka amplop miliknya. "Lari keliling lapangan FMIPA sebanyak 5 kali bersama senpai kesukaanmu dua hari berturut-turut." Sasuke melebarkan matanya sejenak. Ino tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, Sasuke-kun siapa senpai kesukaanmu itu?" Sasuke memasang wajah bingung. "ehmm.."

"Aku saja!" sontak Sasuke dan Ino menoleh ke arah orang yang berseru tadi. "Naruto!" seru Ino kaget. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau tak keberatan kan, Sasuke?" Ino mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Ia meihat Sasuke mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Senyuman jahi terlukis di bibir tipis Ino. "Oh jadi ini senpai kesukaanmu, ne Sasuke-kun?"

Bluuussshh. Wajah putih Sasuke tergambar semburat merah. "Ciieeee!" sorak Ino dan seluruh orang yang ada disana. Sekarang bukan hanya Sasuke yang malu tapi Naruto pun sama. Ia megusap pipinya,salah tingkah rupanya.

.

.

.

"Sekarang lakukan sesuai yang tertulis di amplop itu. Untuk kalian yang dimulai besok, kalian bisa keliling-keliling FMIPA." Perintah Ino pada kouhai-kouhainya itu. Sekarang sebagian besar dari mereka mulai menyebar melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Naruto menarik pelan tangan Sasuke. "Ayo kita mulai sekarang!"

**Sasuke's POV**

DEG DEG DEG DEG Astaga hanya sentuhan kecilnya saja jantungku sudah tak karuan begini. Ia menarik lembut tanganku menuju lapangan FMIPA.

Woow! Luas sekali. Apa aku sanggup? Aku memandangnya yang tetap memasang senyum lebar. "Nah Sasuke Ayo kita mulai!" ia mulai berlari sambil tetap memegang tanganku. "Senpai, pelan-pelan saja. Aku tak kuat lari cepat-cepat." Ucapku pelan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Ia tersenyum singkat. "Iya, kalau kau capek katakan ya!" ia memperlambat laju larinya. Aku tersenyum singkat.

Baru satu putaran, napasku sudah tak karuan. Aku memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tanganku mencengkram erat lengan Naruto-senpai. "Sasu, kau sudah lelah? Ayo, kita berhenti!" aku membuka mataku perlahan. Menatap iris safir di sebelahku, aku menggeleng pelan. "T-ahh-ak apa-ahh, sen-hah-pai." Aku melihat raut khawatir terpasang di wajah tan-nya. Ia makin memperlambat laju larinya.

Haah Haaah Haaah aku mencengkram dadaku yang makin terasa sakit. Keringat dingin mengalir dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhku. Gaara-nii,, Gaara-nii,, Kaa-san,, aku selalu memanggil mereka berdua ketika aku kesakitan. Aku merasa lariku semakin tidak benar. Aku merasa Naruto-senpai menghentikan larinya. Ia menepuk pipiku pelan. "Sasuke, Sasuke, kau tak apa?" aku membuka mataku perlahan, dihadapanku terlihat wajahnya yang tersirat kekhawatiran. Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya meyakinkannya bahwa aku tak apa. "A-a-yo, l-la-r-ri la-la-gi, s-sen-pai!" aku melihatnya menggeleng perlahan. Aku mengusap tangannya yang ada dipipiku. Memberi isyarat bahwa aku tak apa. Ia mengangguk singkat. Kemudian mulai berlari lagi.

Baru beberapa langkah pandanganku mulai memburam. Aku menggeleng perlahan guna memperjelas pandanganku. Ahh~~ Gaara-nii, Kaa-san sakiitt.. aku memperkuat peganganku pada Naruto-senpai. Langkahku selanjutnya aku tak ingat lagi.

**END Sasuke's POV**

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke makin mencengkram lengannya. Ia tau ada yang tak beres dengan Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih berlari dengan mata tertutup dan memegang dadanya. Ia bingung kenapa Sasuke tak mau berhenti padahal sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan. Tak lama kemudian, tangan Naruto tertarik ke bawah dan terdengar bunyi suara jatuh.

Safir Naruto melebar sempurna. Disampingnya Sasuke telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri. "Sasuke! Sasu~~" Naruto menepuk pipi pucat Sasuke. Ia menyisipkan tangannya dibawah lutut Sasuke dan di bawah leher Sasuke. Dengan mudah tubuh remaja itu sudah berada dalam gendongan Naruto. Naruto berlari kencang sambil mendekap Sasuke menuju ruang kesehatan.

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Gaara sedang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana tatacara perkuliahan pada juniornya ketika Suigetsu berlari ke arahnya. Gaara memasang wajah heran—walau tetap terlihat datar—ketika Suigetsu datang padanya. "Gaara, haah haah" suigetsu memegangi lututnya sambil terengah-engah. Lari dari FMIPA ke FIKOM bukan perjalanan yang dekat. "Ada apa?" Gaara memandang Suigetsu datar. "Adikmu, Gaara.." suigetsu diam sejenak, "Dia pingsan, sekarang ada di ruang kesehatan FMIPA." Lanjutnya.

Bagai disambar petir siang bolong, ia langsung melempar papan yang ia pegang. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga tak ia pedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang dilihatnya. Siapa yang tidak bngung Ketua Pelaksana OSPEK tahun ini berlari kesetanan sambil terus memanggil nama adiknya.

Gaara memasuki kawasan FMIPA. Ia tetap belum memperlambat laju larinya. Tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. "Gaara-kun ada apa?" katanya sambil berusaha berdiri. "Ino, ruang kesehatan sebelah mana?" Gaara menumpukan tangannya di lutut. Berusaha menetralkan napasnya. "Di belakang gedung lab. Ada apa? Disana sedang ada juniorku yang pingsan." Ino menyerahkan sebotol air minum yang ia bawa. "Thanks, Ino." Gaara menenggak minum itu hingga habis. "Itu adikku yang pingsan. Aku kesana dulu Ino." Gaara kembali berlari meninggalkan Ino yang tetap berdiri mematung. "Aku baru tau kalau Sasuke itu adik Gaara." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Naruto menidurkan Sasuke di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Semua penjaga disini belum kembali dari masa liburnya. Tapi seharusnya ada mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran yang berjaga. Ia memandang Sasuke yang terlihat makin pucat dari biasanya. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat yang mengalir. Naruto bergerak mengambil segelas air minum dan sebuah sapu tangan. Ia meminum air yang ia ambil, lalu kembali mendekati Sasuke yang masih pingsan.

Naruto duduk di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Sasuke. Ia mengusap pelan keringat yang bertengger di wajah manis Sasuke. Ia usap perlahan seolah-olah jika Sasuke sebuah boneka porselein. Tangan Sasuke tak lupa ia usap. Naruto mencium tangan Sasuke, bau bedak bayi tercium hidung Naruto. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Ia cium keningnya, pipinya, dan hidungnya. Ketika ia hendak mencium bibir mungil Sasuke, seseorang datang..

Braaakkk "Sas—" Teriakan orang itu terhenti. Diganti dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan tajam. "Sedang apa kau?" Naruto terkesikap, buru-buru ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Gaara?"

Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto. Aura mematikan memancar dari tubuh Gaara. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Gugup, itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. "Hanya memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ia mendekati adiknya, lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke. Selanjutnya Gaara menggendong Sasuke keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam.

**~~TBC~~**

Alhamdulillah sudah ku-update, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya!

Author lagi sibuk mau ujian praktek nihh!

Ohya, soal kegiatan OSPEK itu sebenernya author gak tau karena author masih SMA, jadi maklumin aja ya, kalau aneh..

Tapi..

Yang tentang amplop itu beneran lohh, senpai author yang cerita ke author..

Balasan Review :

**Uchiha Kirana : **semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan senpai, jangan bosan buat Review ya, senpai.. ^^

**Guest-san** : aku juga penyuka NaruSasu

**Neko-tan** : kalau sekarang sudah ketagkep belum? Ini NaruSasu senpai..

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan :** Terima kasih, Nazwa-san. Kakkoi itu apa ya? *maaf authorya norak

**Augestca : **bisa dibilang begitu.. kenapa Gaara? Gak apa-apa seru aja kalau Gaara jadi kakaknya Sasuke..

**YoungChanBiased : **Terimakasih, Young-san. Sasuke emang manis dari dulu.. *jilat Sasuke :P

**Terima Kasih buat para Senpai yang mau me-review ff-ku ini.. ^^ jangan bosan buat review ya! :D**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Ide pasaran, tapi fic ini asli milik saya

Gaje, Typo(s), abal, jelek, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Gaara melajukan mobil hitamnya. Sesekali ia tengokkan kepalaya ke arah jok sebelahnya yang terisi sang adik. Sebelah tangan Gaara menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berkeringat. "Tahan Sasu, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Gaara menggumam pelan sambil meremas tangan Sasuke yang ia genggam.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil hitam itu sampai di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar. Gaara turun sambil menggendong Sasuke. Ia meletakkan Sasuke ke atas ranjang yang dibawa oleh beberapa suster. Ia berlari pelan sambil mendorong ranjang tersebut. Tak sedikit pun genggaman tangannya ia lepaskan. Genggamannya baru terlepas ketika ranjang yang ditiduri Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di depan ruangan itu. Tangannya mengusap pelan wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Gaara merogoh sakunya saat mendengar nada dering handphonenya berbunyi. Ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Matanya melebar sejenak ketika nama 'Kaa-san' tertera di layar handphonenya. Segera ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa Gaara pelan. "Moshi-moshi Gaara-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Sasuke? baik-baik saja kan?" terdengar suara lembut dari sebrang sana. "ehm,, aku baik-baik saja kaa-san. Hari ini, hari pertama Sasuke masuk kuliah, Kaa-san. Ia terlihat senang sekali." Gaara tersenyum singkat, ia yakin pasti sekarang Kaa-sannya sedang tersenyum juga. "Benarkah?" suaranya terdengar antusias. "sekarang Sasu-chan yang manja sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Bisa kaa-san bicara dengannya? Sedari tadi kaa-san hubungi tidak ia jawab." Gaara melebarkan matanya. Kebingungan mulai menguasainya. "Emm, anu kaa-san mungkin ia sedang sibuk sekarang. Aku berbeda fakultas dengannya. Jadi aku tidak tahu. Maaf kaa-san." Gaara memutuskan untuk berbohong saja tentang keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Kalau kaa-sannya tahu Sasuke masuk rumah sakit, bisa-bisa beliau langsung terbang kesini tanpa pikir panjang. Gaara tahu bahwa kaa-sannya sedang sibuk sekarang. "Oh, begitu. Yasudah katakan padanya, jangan lupa makan, lalu obatnya juga jangan lupa. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu dan jaga Sasuke. oke?" Gaara mengangguk singkat seakan Kaa-sannya bisa melihatnya. "Iya. Kaa-san juga jangan telat makan. Sudah dulu ya. Aku ada kerjaan. Daah!"

Gaara menghembuskan napas berat. Ia merasa berdosa telah membohongi kaa-sannya. Padahal ia butuh beliau sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari ruangan dibelakangnya. Gaara segera membuka matanya. Dihadapannya sekarang terdapat seorang dokter berambut pirang. "Bagaimana dok?" tanya Gaara singkat. "Mari ikut saya!"

.

.

.

"Aktivitas jantungnya meningkat drastis. Apa ia habis berolahraga?" di dalam ruanga meter itu terdapat Gaara dan juga dokter tadi yang mengaku bernama Tsunade. "Dia sedang mengikuti kegiatan OSPEK. Saya tidak berada disampingnya saat ia kambuh. Tapi saya sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak kecapean." Tsunade menghela napas singkat. "Kau tahu sendiri penyakit adikmu kan?" Gaara mengangguk singkat. "_**Ventricular Septal Defect**_ atau _**VSD**_. Kelainan jantung berupa adanya lubang pada sekat antarbilik jantung." Gaara memejamkan matanya. "Tanpa kau beri tahu pun saya sudah tau. Ia memang mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan. Sebenarnya ia punya dokter pribadi yang menanganinya di Suna,tapi tak mungkin dokternya itu mengikuti Sasuke kemari. Karena sekarang ia di Konoha, maukah kau menjadi Dokter tetap Sasuke?" Tsunade tersenyum singkat. "Dengan senang hati, Gaara-kun. Aku harus lihat obat yang diberikan dokter lamanya agar aku tahu obat apa yang cocok untuknya." Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja kerjanya. Ia akan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ketika seorang pria mendekati mejanya. Mikoto—wanita itu—mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang datang. Seulas senyum tercetak di wajah cantiknya, kemudian ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Konnichiwa, Fugaku-sama." Pria yang dipanggil Fugaku itu memutar bola matanya. Ia duduk di depan meja kerja Mikoto.

"Habis menelepon siapa?" Mikoto duduk kembali di kursinya. "Gaara-kun. Tiba-tiba aku merasa cemas pada mereka. Gaara bilang hari ini hari pertama Sasuke masuk kuliah." Wajahnya tersenyum lembut membayangkan putra bungsunya yang manja itu sudah menjadi mahasiswa. "Jangan terlalu mencemaskan mereka. Ohya, apa kau masih menyuruh mereka merahasiakan nama keluarga kita?" tanya Fugaku. Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya. "Iya masih. Aku tak mau mereka bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan?"

Fugaku memandang wanita di depannya dengan tampang datar. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau menyekolahkan mereka ke Konoha?" Mikoto menegakkan kepalanya menatap singkat Fugaku. "Gaara ingin sekolah di Konoha. Dan kau tahu sendiri jika Sasuke selalu ingin ikut kakaknya." Fugaku mendengus keras. "Padahal pendidikan di Oto bagus, dan disana ada Itachi dan Sai." Mikoto melirik tajam Fugaku. "Aku tak mau memaksa mereka, biar saja mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan." Fugaku berdiri dari duduknya. "Baka! Semoga kau tak menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu." Sebelum pergi, Fugaku sempat mengacak-acak rambut Mikoto. "Hey,,Hey, rambutku jadi berantakan." Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berlalu dari hadapan Mikoto.

.

.

.

Gaara memasuki kamar yang ditempati Sasuke. Bau obat dan nuansa putih menyeruak ketika Gaara melangkah masuk. Di dalamnya terdapat adiknya yang terbaring dengan infus dan alat pembantu pernapasan. Ia mendekat, lalu memegang tangan pucat Sasuke. "Sasu, Maaf." Ia mencium pelan tangan Sasuke yang bebas dari infus. Gaara senang sekali dengan bau yang menguar dari Sasuke, bau bedak bayi. Ia ingat Sasuke suka sekali pakai bedak dan cologne bayi. Ia bilang wanginya imut. Gaara tersenyum lembut mengingat itu. Ia mengusap tangan Sasuke. Ia ingat setiap Sasuke sakit pasti ada Kaa-san di sampingnya memasang wajah cemas yang berlebihan. "Sayang ya Sasu, Kaa-san tidak ada disini."

~~Haruna Saomi~~

"Hey Naruto!" Suigetsu menepuk bahu Naruto dengan kencang. Naruto yang sedang melamun terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja ia jatuh dari tempat duduknya. "Kau membuatku kaget, gigi runcing!" Naruto memasang wajah sangar yang malah ditertawakan oleh Suigetsu. "Hahahaha, kau tau wajahmu lucu sekali tadi. Sumpah itu wajah terkonyolmu yang pernah aku lihat. Hahahaha.." Naruto menggeram kesal. "Diam kau! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali." Suigetsu mengusap ujung matanya yang berair karena tertawa. "kau seharusnya mengaca tadi. Lagipula kau ini kenapa sih senang sekali melamun sejak 3 hari yang lalu?" Naruto menyenderkan badannya pada sandaran kursi. "Kau tahu Sasuke, adik Gaara yang pingsan saat ospek hari pertama? Aku merasa bersalah karena itu." Suigetsu menghela napas pelan setelah tertawa tadi. "Coba kau hubungi Gaara! Pasti ia tahu."

Naruto mendengus keras. "Aku sudah menghubunginya ratusan kali. Aku sudah bertanya pada Neji. Neji pun bingung kemana perginya si Gaara itu. Bahkan aku dan Neji sudah mengunjungi rumah Gaara kemarin. Tapi rumahnya kosong. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan keputusasaan. "Tunggu saja sampai ia masuk. Selesai, 'kan?" Suigetsu tersenyum lebar. "Tidak sesimpel itu. Aku khawatir sekali pada Sasuke." gumam Naruto pelan. "Kau menyukai Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh pada Suigetsu. "APA?" teriak Naruto. Suigetsu mengelus dadanya. "Kau mengagetkanku, Naruto!" Naruto mendengus. "Siapa suruh bertanya seperti itu." Suigetsu tersenyum lebar. "Kau menyukainya kan? Iya 'kan?" Suigetsu menusuk-nusuk lengan Naruto dengan telunjuknya. "Entahlah!" jawab Naruto lalu ia berlalu dari hadapan Suigetsu.

~~Haruna Saomi~~

"Halo?" Gaara melangkah keluar dari kamar yang sudah ditempati Sasuke selama 3 hari itu. "Gaara? Kemana aja kau?" tanya seseorang dengan nada agak tinggi. Gaara menghela napas. "Aku tidak kemana-mana, Neji." Gaara mendengar Neji mendengus keras. "Aku sudah ke rumahmu, tapi tidak ada orang. Kau kemana? Naruto juga mencarimu tuh!" Mata jade Gaara membulat sejenak. "Naruto? Untuk apa ia mencariku?" Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan ruang rawat Sasuke. "Katanya Naruto mau meminta maaf karena kejadian pingsannya adikmu itu. Ohya, adikmu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Gaara memejamkan matanya. Ia memijat keningnya perlahan. "Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Neji katakan pada Naruto tak usah khawatir tentang Sasuke. Nanti aku telpon lagi ya!" Gaara mengakhiri panggilan Neji. Ia membuka matanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berniat masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Gaara sedikit mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke kamar Sasuke ketika ia melihat Sasuke telah membuka matanya. "Hai, Sasu. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Gaara mengusap tangan dan pipi Sasuke. "A-aku baik-ba-baik saja, nii-san." Suara Sasuke terdengar serak di telinga Gaara. "Kau mau minum?" Gaara mengambil segelas air di meja dekat ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Pu-pulang. A-aku mau pulang, Gaara-nii." Gaara tersenyum lembut. "Iya, nanti kau pulang. Sekarang aku panggil dokter dulu ya." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Sasuke sudah baik-baik saja. Besok ia sudah pulang." Tsunade tersenyum singkat. Ia memasukkan stetoskopnya ke dalam saku jas putihnya. Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Aku mau pulang sekarang, dokter." Gaara dan Tsunade menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Alat bantu pernapasannya telah dilepasnya. "Besok ya, Sasu. Sekarang Sasu disini dulu." Gaara mengelus rambut raven Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku mau sekarang, nii-san." Gaara menoleh ke arah Tsunade yang berdiri di sebrangnya. "Oke, kau boleh pulang hari ini. Asalkan kau harus banyak istirahat dan jangan melakukan kegiatan apapun. Satu lagi, jangan lupa minum obatmu dengan teratur." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam yang dinaiki Gaara dan Sasuke sudah terparkir manis di garasi rumah mereka. Gaara membantu Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Gaara kembali keluar untuk mengambil tas Sasuke di dalam mobil. "Kau harus banyak istirahat, Sasu!" perintah Gaara saat ia sudah kembali masuk ke rumah lagi. "Iya, nii-san. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang-ulang kali. Aku 'kan sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Kenapa sekarang kau begitu cemas?" Sasuke menyalakan televisi di depannya. Gaara duduk di sebelah Sasuke. ia menatap tajam Sasuke. "Karena sekarang tidak ada kaa-san. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Jawab yang jujur!" Sasuke menengok ke arah Gaara. "Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Kenapa kau bisa pingsan kemarin?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sasuke mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke arah televisi. "Sasuke." panggil Gaara pelan. "Aku berlari keliling lapangan, Gaara-nii." Mata Gaara melebar sejenak. "Kenapa kau mau? Aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau ada yang menyuruhmu macam-macam jangan dituruti." Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia menatap Gaara. "Mahasiswa lain melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Lalu aku harus menolak perintah itu yang padahal itu perintah yang lebih mudah dibandingkan mahasiswa lain." Gaara memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. "Harusnya kau tahu kondisi badanmu sendiri, Sasuke. Kondisi jantungmu berbeda dengan orang lain." Sasuke tertegun sejenak. "Aku tak mau penyakitku dijadikan kelemahanku, nii-san. Tolonglah aku tak mau jadi orang yang dikasihani karena penyakitku!" Gaara menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia merasa bertanggungjawab atas pingsannya dirimu, Sasu?"

Bluussshhh

Pipi Sasuke seketika dipenuhi semburat merah. "E..to,, emm.. begini. Aku diperintahkan lari keliling lapangan FMIPA dengan senpai kesukaanku. Lalu Naruto-senpai datang menawarkan diri. Saat aku pingsan, ia berada disampingku." Gaara menatap dalam mata Sasuke mencari apakah ia berkata jujur. Gaara menemukan kepolosan dan kejujuran di mata hitam itu. "Kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya Gaara pelan. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Ehh? Itu.."

TBC

Sekian lama baru update lagi. Maaf lama sekali yang sudah menunggu. *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf*

Beginilah nasib author yang sok sibuk. Setelah sekian lama belajar untuk UN. Lalu melewati UN SMA yang cukup kacau. Kehilangan inspirasi berminggu-minggu. Dan jadilah chapter ini yang semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Doakan aku lulus ya!

**YoungchanBiased** : Terima kasih review dan doanya. Sekarang tahu penyakit Sasuke 'kan? Review again, please.

**Guest** : terima kasih reviewnya. Sasuke memang imut sih. Makanya aku suka. Hidup NaruSasu.

**Shouta Ryuuji** : terima kasih reviewnya. Fic ini gak berhenti ditengah jalan kok. Aku usahain. Terlalu mainstream kalau Sasuke dikasih tugak pake rok mini. Hahaha

**NamikazeNoah** : anada benar sekali kalau Sasuke sakit jantung. Apakah kau cenayang? hahahaha.. jangan bosan buat review ya!

**Guest** : NaruGaa? Sepertinya tidak bisa. Maaf ya! Tapi jangan bosan review ya!

**Uchiha Kirana** : Sudah tau Sasu sakit apa kan, senpai? Terima kasih reviewnya yaa!

**Ayame Nakajima** : terima kasih reviewnya. Penyakit sasuke sudah ketahuan tuh! Jangan bosan review ya!

**1412** : terima kasih reviewnya. Kenapa aku ambil setting FMIPA dan jurusan Matematika? Karena aku mau masuk jurusan itu di salah satu PTN. Doaka aku ya, senpai! :D

**Yuu kyuke** : terima kasih reviewnya. Aku juga suka Sasu yang imut.

**Guest** : terima kasih reviewnya. Maaf lama updatenya. Biasa author sok sibuk! Eehh sbuk beneran deh! Jangan bosan review ya!

**Guest** : terima kasih reviewnya. Aku juga suka narusasu.

**Dee chan-tik** : terima kasih reviewnya. :D

**Males login** : terima kasih reviewnya. Ini sudah ku-update. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Mind to Review? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Pipi Sasuke seketika dipenuhi semburat merah. "E..to,, emm.. begini. Aku diperintahkan lari keliling lapangan FMIPA dengan senpai kesukaanku. Lalu Naruto-senpai datang menawarkan diri. Saat aku pingsan, ia berada disampingku." Gaara menatap dalam mata Sasuke mencari apakah ia berkata jujur. Gaara menemukan kepolosan dan kejujuran di mata hitam itu. "Kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya Gaara pelan. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Ehh? Itu.."

Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Ide pasaran, tapi fic ini asli milik saya

Gaje, Typo(s), abal, jelek, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah rupanya. "Tidak mungkin kau menyukai Naruto 'kan? Kau saja baru bertemu dengannya bahkan belum sampai 3 jam." Sasuke tertawa singkat. "Iya, mungkin." Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Gaara tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu itu. "Yasudah Sasuke, ayo kau harus istirahat!" Gaara menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Pelataran Universitas Konoha terihat ramai ketika mobil hitam Gaara memasuki area parkir. Pemuda berkemeja putih itu turun dari mobilnya diikuti dengan seorang remaja berjaket biru tua. Mereka berjalan memasuki kampus sambil berpegangan tangan. Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah Fakutas MIPA, tempat Sasuke—si remaja berjaket biru tua—itu menuntut ilmu. Sesampainya mereka di depan FMIPA, Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Nanti Nii-san jemput ya! Jangan pulang sendiri! Oke?" Gaara mengacak-acak rambut raven Sasuke. "Jangan mengacak rambutku! Aku susah menatanya, kau tahu?" Gaara terkekeh singkat. "Nii-san pergi ya! Daa." Gaara mengecup kening Sasuke lalu berbalik menuju Fakultasnya sendiri. Sasuke melambaikan tangan sejenak, lalu masuk ke gedung FMIPA.

Separuh perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Sasuke! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si pemanggil sambil memegang bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-senpai." Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sasuke. "Syukurlah. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu." Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar. "Untuk apa kau mencemaskanku, senpai? Aku tak apa-apa kok." Sasuke tersenyum singkat. Naruto merengut. "Bagaimana aku tidak cemas, kau pingsan tepat di sampingku, baka!" Naruto memukul pelan kepala Sasuke. "Saat Gaara membawamu pergi pun, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Kau sakit apa?" lanjutnya. Sasuke tersentak. Matanya kesana-kemari mencari jawaban. "Sasuke?" Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sasuke, mengelusnya pelan. "Emm,, saat itu aku memang sedang sakit. Emm, demam. Iya aku sedang demam kemarin." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Naruto sangsi mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Benar. Yasudah kalau senpai tak percaya." Jawab Sasuke mantap seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. "Oke. Aku percaya." Naruto menghela napas singkat. "Kau tahu, aku sungguh merasa bersalah. Jadi, untuk menebus rasa bersalahku, nanti selesai kuliah aku akan menjemputmu. Kita makan siang bersama." Onyx Sasuke melebar. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak memprotes tapi Naruto menyela. "Aku tidak terima penolakan. Jaa ne, Sasu." Naruto berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku. Tapi kalau dilihat lebih jelas ada semburat merah muda bersarang di pipi putihnya.

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Baru 2 langkah ia keluar dari kelasnya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Sasuke yang kaget karena tarikan itu hampir saja terjatuh. "Hey!" serunya pada seseorang di depannya. "Kau sudah berjanji akan makan siang denganku hari ini." Naruto si pelaku penarikan itu tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku tak pernah merasa berjanji padamu, senpai." Naruto tertawa. "Tapi aku sudah mengajakmu dan kau bersedia." Sasuke menarik tangannya yang dipegang Naruto. "Aku tak bilang bersedia. Kau yang memaksaku ikut. Ini namanya penculikan, kau tahu?" Naruto menarik kembali tangan Sasuke. Ia terkekeh. "Tapi kau tidak menolak tuh! Lagipula mana ada penculik yang tampan sepertiku?" Sasuke memasang tampang datarnya. "Narsis!"

Naruto membuka mobil sport oranye-nya. Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat warna mobil itu. "Kau tak punya warna yang lebih aneh dari ini, senpai?" ucap Sasuke seraya memasuki mobil itu. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hidupku ini penuh warna. Warna oranye itu melambangkan keceriaan." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Tapi tidak harus warna mobil 'kan?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ini keren. Jarang ada yang memiliki mobil berwarna oranye." Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. "Ya,ya terserah. Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?" Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan. "Aku tak tahu. Terserah kau saja. Aku ikut padamu." Sasuke mendengus. "Apa-apaan kau? Kau mengajakku dan sekarang kau tak tahu mau kemana." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku 'kan ingin menebus rasa bersalahku. Jadi, aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau ingin pergi." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kedai okonomiyaki?" Naruto memasang wajah berpikir. Telunjuknya ia letakkan di bawah dagunya. "Sejujurnya aku tak begitu tahu kedai okonomiyaki yang enak di Konoha. Tapi kalau kedai ramen aku tahu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ramen?" tanyanya pelan. "Ya, aku punya langganan kedai ramen. Ramen disana enak sekali loh!" jelas Naruto dengan antusias. "Em, bagaimana ya? Sejujurnya aku tak begitu suka ramen. Tapi boleh juga sepertinya." Naruto memudarkan senyumnya. "Kau tak suka ramen? Tak apa tidak usah dipaksakan. Ayo, kita cari kedai okonomiyaki saja!" Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah Naruto tapi tidak sesumringah sebelumnya. Sasuke menangkap nada kecewa pada jawaban Naruto tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa, lain kali saja kita ke kedai okonomiyaki-nya. Lagipula kau belum tahu 'kan kedai mana yang enak. Jadi, ayo kita ke kedai ramen!" Senyum lebar Naruto kembali terkembang di wajahnya. "Ayo!"

~~Haruna Saomi~~

"Kebiasaan." Gumam Gaara pelan. Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di depan mobil hitamnya. Ia sudah menunggu Sasuke sekitar 1 jam lamanya, tapi yang ditunggu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Puluhan kali ia mencoba menghubungi si remaja berambut raven itu. Ia mendengus keras.

"Permisi, kau lihat Sasuke, mahasiswa jurusan Matematika angkatan baru." Tanya Gaara pada seorang perempuan berambut indigo. "a-apa maksudmu yang bermata hi-hitam dan berambut raven?" tanya si gadis itu. Gaara mengangguk pelan. "A-aku sudah tak me-melihatnya sejak ia ke-keluar kelas siang ini. Maaf!" Gadis itu membungkuk singkat. "Tak apa. Terima kasih." Ucap Gaara. "Sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu, senpai." Gaara mengangguk sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas. "Kemana sih bocah itu?" gumamnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Ayo, turun Sasuke! Kita sudah sampai." Naruto memarkirkan mobil oranye miliknya di depan sebuah kedai yang cukup besar. Ia segera keluar dari mobil itu. Sasuke melepas sabuk pengaman lalu keluar mendekati Naruto yang menunggunya di depan pintu kedai. "Sepertinya ramai sekali." Gumam Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ya seperti itulah. Karena ramen disini enak sekali. Ayo!" ucapnya sambil menarik pelan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya sejenak saat masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut, banyak sekali orang di dalam sana. Baru saja ia mau berbalik ke keluar tapi tangan Naruto menariknya masuk semakin dalam. "Naruto-senpai." Naruto menatap mata Sasuke singkat. Ia menangkap kegelisahan Sasuke, karena itu ia mengenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat. "Tenang saja, aku sudah punya tempat sendiri disini." Bisiknya pelan. Naruto membuka pintu dapur kedai tersebut, terlihatlah kesibukan seorang koki dan seorang wanita muda. "Konnichiwa, Teuchi-jisan, Ayame-neesan!" seru Naruto kencang. 2 orang yang diteriakinya tadi menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar. "Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun! Kau bawa siapa? Pacarmu ya?" Wanita yang dipanggil Ayame tadi mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Eh? Ano ini Kouhai-ku. Perkenalkan namanya Sasuke. Nah, Sasuke ini Ayame-neesan." Ayame mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Ayame dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Aku Sasuke. Salam kenal, Ayame-san." Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. "Salam kenal, Sasuke-kun. Silakan duduk! Kalian pesan apa?" Ayame menuntun mereka ke satu-satunya meja yang ada disana. "Seperti biasa, Ayame-neesan. Ramen jumbo ekstra pedas. Kau mau apa, Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Emm, miso ramen saja." Kata Sasuke pelan. "'Baiklah, pesanan akan segera datang."

.

.

.

Gaara menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda berambut coklat. "Kau tak perlu secemas itu, Gaara. Sasuke bukan anak umur 3 tahun yang harus dijaga atas apapun yang ia lakukan. Ia sudah remaja umur 16 tahun. Tenang sajalah!" Neji—pemuda berambut coklat itu—melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Gaara. "Bagaimana aku bisa aku tidak cemas? Dia itu baru keluar rumah sakit. Kau itu lupa atau bodoh sih?" Gaara mendelik kesal kepada Neji. "Hei! Aku ingat itu tapi tak seharusnya kau terlalu mengekangnya. Biarlah ia bebas melakukan hal seperti kebanyakan remaja sebayanya." Gaara menegakkan badannya, ia menatap tajam Neji. "Tapi keadaannya tidak seperti remaja lain. Kau tahu itu, Neji." Bentak Gaara. Neji menghela napas pelan. Ia memegang tangan Gaara lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Aku tahu, Gaara. Ia pasti bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Handphone-nya tidak aktif. Sepertinya ia lupa men-charge lagi. Kebiasaan sekali." Ia mendengus. Neji melingkarkan kembali lengannya di bahu Gaara. "Coba kau hubungi Naruto! Mungkin saja ia sedang bersama Sasuke." Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Naruto dan Sasuke?" Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Kau kan kakaknya Sasuke, masa kau tak tahu ada apa dengan mereka." Gaara mengeluarkan death glare-nya untuk Neji. "Kau menuduhku sebagai kakak yang buruk karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adikku sendiri, hah?" Neji menatap Gaara yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Aku tak bilang begitu. Kau saja yang menyimpulkannya sendiri." Gaara menghentakkan tangan Neji yang melingkar di bahunya. "Tapi kata-katamu itu menyiratkan seperti itu. Aku menyesal telah bercerita kepadamu. Aku datang untuk meminta saran bukan untuk mendapat tuduhan seperti ini. Aku memben—"

CHUU~~

Kata-kata Gaara mengambang di udara kerena bibirnya telah ditekan oleh bibir Neji. Mata Gaara melebar sempurna, sedangkan mata Neji tertutup rapat. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka saling terlepas. Gaara masih membelalakkan matanya. Neji tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya di dekat telinga Gaara. "HAH?" teriakan Gaara menggema di apartemen Neji. "Sudah sejak lama." Lanjut Neji. "HAAH?" teriakan Gaara menggema. Lagi.

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Slurrrpp Sluuurrrppp

"Paman 1 mangkok lagi ya!" Naruto meletakkan mangkok ketiganya diatas kedua mangkok yang lain. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dengan wajah heran. Ramennya masih belum habis juga, sedangkan Naruto sudah memulai mangkok keempatnya. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya lalu meminum ocha miliknya. Tiba-tiba ia melebarkan matanya seakan teringat sesuatu. "Astaga!" pekik Sasuke kencang. Cukup kencang untuk membuat Naruto tersedak. "Ohok... ohok.. ohok.." melihat senpai-nya tersedak ia langsung menyodorkan segelas minum. "Maaf, Naruto-senpai. Kau kaget ya? Maaf sekali!" Naruto menghela napas setelah terbebas dari tersedak. "Kenapa kau teriak seperti itu? Ramennya tidak enak?" tanyanya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ramennya enak sekali. Sungguh." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat mangkok Sasuke yang masih setengah porsi itu. "Lalu kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku kenyang sekali, senpai." Naruto mengangguk. "Oh, yasudah. Lalu kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" Sasuke menepuk pelan dahinya. "Astaga, aku lupa kalau Gaara-nii akan menjemputku pulang. Pasti dia sekarang sedang menungguku." Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di samping tempat duduknya. Ia mencari-cari handphone-nya. Ia menggumam pelan ketika melihat handphone-nya mati. Ia mencoba mengaktifkan kembali handphonenya. "Ya ampun." Di layar handphone-nya tertera _96__ missed calls and __54__ new messages_. Dan itu semua dari nomor yang sama. Sasuke segera menelepon balik Gaara. Bisa-bisa Gaara mengamuk kalau ia tidak segera menelepon.

Tuuuuut Tuuuuut Tuuuu— "SASUKE! kemana saja kau?" Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit handphone-nya ketika mendengar Gaara mulai mengamuk. "Moshi-moshi, Gaara-nii. Aku sedang makan siang. Maaf Gaara-nii. Handphone-ku mati jadi tidak tahu kalau kau menelepon. Gomen ne, Nii-san." Sasuke mendengar dengusan dari arah sebrang. Ia tahu pasti Gaara sangat kesal padanya. "Kau sedang bersama siapa?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke terdiam. "Emm, dengan Na—tuuuut" Sasuke melihat layar handphone-nya sudah menghitam kembali. "Kami-sama! Kenapa sih aku harus lupa men-charge." Sasuke meletakkan handphone-nya diatas meja. Naruto yang sedari tadi masih sibuk makan ramennya melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Ada apa?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Handphone-ku mati. Gaara-nii bisa mengamuk kalau aku tak segera mengabarkan. Boleh kupinjam handphone-mu, senpai?" Sasuke memasang wajah memelas di hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah. "A-aku lupa ba-bawa handphone, Sasu." 'Sial! Wajahnya manis sekali.' Batinnya. Sasuke menghela napas. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. 'Astaga!' pekiknya. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Sasuke. Ayame menunjuk ke sebuah pintu berwarna coklat. "Disana, Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Terima Kasih." Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke. Matanya terus menatapnya sampai remaja itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. 'Kenapa Sasuke ke kamar mandi membawa tasnya?' batinnya heran.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sasuke membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ia mengeluarkan 2 buah botol obat dan 1 buah botol air meneral dari tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan 2 butir obat dari masing-masing botol, lalu ia membuka tutup botol airnya. Dengan segera Sasuke memasukkan obat tersebut ke dalam mulutnya kemudian meneguk air mineral. Ia mendesah pelan. "Untung aku tidak kambuh. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa waktu begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. 'Apa karena Naruto-senpai? Tapi kenapa?' lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia memijit dahinya pelan. Kalau Gaara sampai tahu ia lupa minum obatnya tepat waktu, bisa-bisa ia tidak boleh keluar rumah selama seminggu. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan lalu membereskan botol-botol obatnya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi tersebut.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Sudah selesai makan, senpai?" tanyanya pelan di dekat telinga Naruto. Naruto yang kaget hampir saja terjatuh dari bangkunya. Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan, senpai." Naruto mendelik sebal. "Kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke." ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. Tapi sebelum ia membayarkan makanan mereka, Naruto lebih dulu menahan tangannya. "Aku saja yang membayar. Bukankah aku yang mengajakmu?" Naruto tersenyum singkat lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Ayo, pergi! Terima kasih, Ji-san, nee-san." Ucapan terima kasih Naruto dibalas oleh lambaian tangan dari kedua pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Berniat untuk jalan-jalan dulu? Atau mau langsung pulang saja?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Naruto membuka pintu mobil untuk Sasuke dan mempersilakannya masuk. Kemudian ia memutar lalu duduk di belakang kemudi. "Boleh. Kurasa lebih baik aku dimarahi Gaara-nii daripada aku melewatkan ajakan jalanmu, siapa tahu aku ditraktir lagi." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan. Asalkan kau jangan minta mobil dan semacamnya aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Yaah, baru saja aku mau minta rumah mewah." Sasuke tersenyum jahil saat Naruto menatapnya tajam. "So, mau kemana kita?" tanya Sasuke saat mobil oranye itu mulai berjalan. "Bagaimana kalau ke taman? Sepertinya menyenangkan disana saat cuaca sedang cerah begini." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Oke."

~~Haruna Saomi~~

Gaara buru-buru keluar dari apartemen mewah itu, sesekali ia berlari kecil. Ia segera pergi setelah mendapat kejutan pernyataan cinta dari Neji yang belum sempat ia jawab karena tiba-tiba adiknya menelpon. Langkah Gaara terhenti ketika ada tangan yang mencengkram lengannya, ia menoleh. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya datar. Orang itu menghela napas. "Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku." Gaara mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak bisa mengurusi hal-hal remeh seperti itu, Neji. Aku sudah sibuk mengurusi banyak hal." Neji terkekeh pelan. "Apa selalu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke itu urusanmu? Urusan hatimu itu bukan hal remeh, Gaara. Bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil yang Sasuke lakukan? Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi." Gaara menggeram marah, ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Neji. Tapi belum sempat tangan Gaara menyentuh Neji, ia sudah berada dalam pelukan pria berambut panjang itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu." Ucap Neji seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sungguh aku tak mau perhatianku terhadap Sasuke terpecah hanya karena aku mengurusi perasaanku." Neji makin mengeratkan pelukannya, sedangkan Gaara masih belum membalas pelukan itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Gaara. Aku takkan melepasmu." Neji menikmati pelukannnya dengan Gaara, cukup lama sampai tiba-tiba ia terdorong ke belakang. Ia melihat Gaara menggeram marah. "Aku membencimu, jadi jangan dekati aku lagi, Neji." Selesai berteriak, Gaara langsung berlari menuju mobilnya. Neji terdiam sejenak, ia langsung berlari mendekati Gaara yang sudah di dalam mobil. "Gaara aku tahu kau bohong. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Gaara jujurlah!" Neji mengetuk pelan kaca mobil Gaara. Dari dalam mobil Gaara memandang Neji sejenak, lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Neji yang terpaku.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ada danau di taman kecil ini." Naruto mendengus pelan. "Seperti kau sudah pernah kesini saja." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang belum kesini jadi mana kutahu ada danau disini." Naruto mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan ternyata rambut dark blue itu cukup halus. "Sekali lagi kau membuat rambutku berantakan, kuhajar kau, senpai." Ucap Sasuke pelan tapi mengancam. Bukannya takut Naruto malah makin mengacak rambut Sasuke. Ia tertawa pelan. "Kau manis kalau marah." Sasuke menjitak keras kepala pirang itu. "Asal kau tahu saja senpai, aku tidak manis." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Ternyata jitakan Sasuke cukup dahsyat baginya. "Jitakanmu ganas juga. Tapi kau itu memang manis loh, Sasuke." Sasuke melemparkan deathglare andalannya. "Mau kujitak lagi?" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan genggaman tangannya. Naruto meringis takut. "Tidak, cukup sekali saja." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya. "Bagus kalau begitu." Setelah itu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah danau di hadapannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut. Senyum kecil bertengger di wajah putihnya. Naruto yang melihatnya pun mengulas senyum kecil. Tak sadar ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu remaja itu. Naruto tak tahu mengapa ia begitu nyaman bersama Sasuke. Ia merasa sudah kenal dengannya sejak lama, padahal pertemuan mereka masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika di dekat Sasuke. Apa ia jatuh cinta pada adik Gaara ini? Entahlah ia tak tahu.

"Ayo kita keliling taman!" Setelah cukup lama menikmati danau jernih itu, Naruto cukup bosan juga rupanya. Karena Sasuke hanya diam saja, memejamkan mata, sedangkan Naruto tipe orang yang tidak tahan suasana sepi. Sasuke membuka matanya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Oke." Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu berdiri sambil menarik pelan tangan Sasuke.

Pada sore hari seperti ini taman cukup ramai. Maklumlah jam-jam segini memang waktunya anak-anak bermain. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Mereka itu asyik sekali ya! Mereka bisa tertawa sepuasnya, mereka seperti tak punya beban." Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada anak-anak tersebut. "Aku ingin seperti mereka. Tertawa lepas tanpa beban." Lanjut Sasuke, matanya menerawang langit Konoha yang tampak kemerahan. Naruto mengacak pelan rambut raven Sasuke, kali ini si pemilik rambut tidak marah sama sekali. "Kalau begitu sepertilah mereka." Sasuke melepas pandangannya pada langit, onyx itu menatap bola mata safir di sampingnya. "Aku tak bisa. Aku bukan anak kecil yang tak punya beban. Aku punya cukup banyak masalah di hidupku." Ia tersenyum lirih dan matanya tampak sendu. Melihat adik tingkatnya seperti itu, ia mengelus punggung Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak bisa? Tertawalah seperti mereka polos dan tanpa beban. Walaupun tawamu tak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi tawamu mampu melepas sedikit beban yang ada di pundak kecilmu ini." Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus bahu Sasuke. Merasa nyaman Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Aku tak tahu kalau senpai-ku yang terlihat 'Dobe' ini bisa bijaksana juga." Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Naruto melepas pegangannya di bahu Sasuke, ia berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Teme!" Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia berlari kecil ketika melihat Naruto akan mulai meledak. "Awas kau ya!"

Naruto menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke saat ia berhasil menangkapnya. "Kau itu jahat sekali sih." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak jahat. Aku hanya heran saja mendengarmu mengatakan seperti itu." Naruto merengut, ia berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada tanda ia kesal pada adik Gaara itu. "Kau itu seperti Gaara, menyebalkan. Dia pernah marah padaku hanya karena laporan pertanggung jawabanku diketik dengan font Calibri, bukannya Times New Roman. Ia memintaku membuat ulang. Astaga!" Naruto berhenti ketika tidak melihat Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Sasuke?" ia menoleh ke belakang, mata safirnya membulat. Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri sambil memegang dadanya. Wajah anak itu terlihat kesakitan. Ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa aku hanya butuh duduk." Naruto menarik pelan lengan Sasuke lalu mendudukkannya di bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajah Sasuke terlihat agak pucat dan napasnya sedikit menderu. "Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan beli minum." Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ia masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia mengerang pelan ketika tak melihat tasnya. Ia baru ingat jika tasnya ia tinggal di mobil Naruto. 'Bagaimana aku bisa minum obat? Astaga!'

Naruto kembali dengan satu botol air mineral di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat cukup panic. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah. "Minumlah dulu!" Sasuke mengambil botol minum yang disodorkan Naruto. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Tak apa. aku hanya lelah." Naruto menghela napas pelan, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke. "Ayo, kita pulang! Aku gendong." Sasuke membulatkan matanya. "Eh?"

TBC

Maaf banget update-nya laaamaaaaa bangeet.. maklum sajalah author sok sibuk..

Terimakasih para senpai yang mau me-review.. maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu..

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan

Mind to review?


End file.
